


Nights

by tobiramas-shoulder-fur (Catnerys)



Series: Rarepair Hell [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, THEY ARE DADS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/tobiramas-shoulder-fur
Summary: It's late at night and the Namikaze Household goes to bed, eventually.
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Umino Iruka
Series: Rarepair Hell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725319
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm taking this ship pretty far for a random thought I didn't think would have any substance. But here we are now.

A warm hand splayed over Iruka’s back and slid upwards, following the pattern of his jagged scar before settling between his shoulder blades. He cracked one eye open but the room was too dark to really see much. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Minato said, voice low. 

Iruka hummed sleepily and turned towards him. Minato’s hand slipped from his back to his hip, squeezing slightly as he smiled down on him. His hair was messy- he must have run into some trouble with his dissertation- and there were still dark shadows under his eyes but he looked adorable in his checkered pajamas. Iruka smiled, stretching his legs out which Minato immediately used to straddle him, legs brackening his thighs, then he leaned down to capture Iruka’s lips in a soft kiss. 

He cupped Minato’s face with one hand, the other one curling around his neck, tangling into his hair as they kept kissing. Iruka angled his head to the side and opened his mouth a little bit, making a low noise that always managed to coax Minato into deepening the kiss. It still somehow managed to be sweet and lazy. This wouldn’t develop into something more steamy, Iruka knew and he was fine with it. He didn’t even knew how late it was but it didn’t matter because they would probably fall asleep in a moment. 

Minato pulled back slightly, peppering kisses onto his cheeks and then down to his neck. Iruka wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down until they were flush together, drawing out a surprised huff from Minato. He recovered quickly, nuzzling his neck as he hummed. 

“Did you make any progress?” Iruka asked. 

Minato made an affirmative noise into his skin and shifted so he could tangle their legs together. He was always so warm, as if he was Iruka’s own personal space heater and he loved it. 

“Wrote three pages.” Minato mumbled. 

Iruka combed his fingers through his hair, gently scratching over the skin and he could feel his boyfriend melt on top of him. 

“Time for sleep.” He decided and Minato made a sound that sounded like agreement.

They shifted until Minato was pressed up against his back, one arm thrown over his waist. Iruka pulled the blanket up until it was covering them both and settled down, eyes slipping shut. He felt his boyfriend move behind him until he found a comfortable position. He kissed his shoulder and not long after that, Minato’s breaths deepened. 

Iruka wasn’t sure if he fell asleep but it didn’t feel as if he did when the bedroom door was pushed open. It was dark but he could make out a small form peeking their head into the room. 

“Naruto?” He mumbled, sitting up as much as Minato’s arm let him. 

“Is Daddy asleep?” 

He reached for the nightstand, blindly fumbling for the lamp and blinked against the sudden light, hastily putting his glasses on.

“Yeah. What’s wrong?” Iruka asked.

Despite dating Minato for a few weeks now, he had only met Naruto a couple of times since he spent most of his time with his mother as long as Minato was so busy with his research. He adored him, though. Iruka had always loved kids, had even contemplated becoming a school teacher for a long time but he had never spent a lot of time around them. He had no nieces, nephews or cousins in his family and none of his friends had kids yet and so he had never actually spend a lot of time around children.

Naruto was clutching his frog plush to his chest as he shuffled further into the room, eyes red and tear tracks down his cheeks. Instinctively, Iruka reached for him. The boy sniffled and crawled into the bed, right into his arms. 

“Do you want me to wake him up?” 

Naruto shook his head, then hid his face in the crook of Iruka’s neck. They had gone along great during the few times they had met but it still surprised him how easily the boy took to him and how fond he had grown of Naruto in such a short time. 

“Bad dream.” He mumbled into Iruka’s shirt. 

Iruka combed his fingers through the short blond strands, not sure what he was supposed to do now. He never had to take care of someone- and especially not a child- who had a nightmare before but he remembered his mother comforting him, even if the memories were faint. Maybe waking Minato was the smarter decision since he would know what to do. Iruka was just flailing his way through this and hoping he was doing alright. Rubbing Naruto’s back soothingly, he started humming under his breath. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. 

He could feel him shake his head again and Iruka sighed. Maybe this was enough. His heart was racing in his chest for some reason he didn’t quite understand but he just gently squeezed Naruto, hoping he understood what he was trying to say with it. 

All traces of tiredness had left him and he was now lying in bed, wide awake, hugged tightly from both sides. Naruto had apparently fallen asleep already, his body heavy and lax against him. From behind him, he could hear Minato mutter in his sleep. Not even sleep could stop him from thinking about history because Iruka thought he could make out something about Kirigakure’s class system but he could be wrong. 

After a moment of contemplation, he pulled his glasses off again and shut off the light. He could always overthink this tomorrow. As for now, he was warm and comfortable and didn’t have to get up early tomorrow. He was just going to enjoy this moment. 

Iruka was asleep before he even managed to finish the thought. 


End file.
